Resident Evil: Code Something
by Aka Kitsune
Summary: what if my friends and i were surrounded by...FLESH EATING ZOMBIES AND MONSTERS? In the chapters no they aren't going to be paired up! even if it's bnamegname! Pathetic excuses for not updating for a loooooooooong time!
1. Default Chapter

Well this is 'bout my friends and myself are stuck on the island we live on and we gotta get outta here!!!! The entire island has been infested with.... dun dun duuuuun!!! ZOMBIES and other creepy sick looking creatures! Oh what are a girl and her friends to do?  
  
Prelude  
  
It's been a few month since the entire Antarctica incident, and Umbrella decided it would be best to set up a new headquarter. They knew that Chris and Claire Redfield were bound to try and get rid of the one they had set up in Paris.  
  
So on the faithful day of March 13 they have found a new location...  
  
"Sir!" a young man in an UBCS (like Carlos' uniform and let's call this guy UBCS dude) pushed his way through the doors to the main office of the president of Umbrella.  
  
"This had better be good!!!"(Let's call this guy Umbrella Pres. Guy) Umbrella Pres. Guy yelled as he slammed his fist on his desk." Or else-"  
  
"Sir, it's about the locations for the new Umbrella HQ."  
  
"Oh? Why didn't you say so earlier?" He rubbed his hands together and leaned back in his chair." So, what do you have?"   
  
"We can build again in Antarctica."  
  
"Too obvious."  
  
"We have another in the desert of-"  
  
"Too hot and not enough water."  
  
"Then there is the island of Okinawa."  
  
"Oki-what?"  
  
"Okinawa sir, it's part of the RyuKyu islands south of Japan."  
  
"Perfect! No one will ever guess the island of Okaniwo."  
  
"That's O-KI-NA-WA sir."  
  
"WELL DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET BUSY!!!"  
  
"Sir!" then UBCS Dude ran out and sent the message about the new HQ.  
***  
  
Umbrella wasted no time on construction. In only days they were clearing out whatever small land left on the island. The Majority of the island thought that it would be good for more opportunities for work and the other side, which was about 5 people, the minority, thought differently. They were about the same age, 14. They all stood in front of the construction site and looked on as the destruction of the island of Okinawa was being built.  
  
"I got a baaaaad feeling about this", said a girl with silver blue hair that she usually kept down, it went down to her shoulders and some of her hair going over the corners her dark brown eyes. She could have been mistaken for Japanese but she wasn't, she was just a crazy Philippine and took a little of her side of Chinese from her great grandfather. Ever since finding out she was part Chinese and Bruce Lee was also a dragon like her she got a 'little' excited. In other words, she went wild and began to study the martial arts. She dropped all her books on the sidewalk and folded her arms. This girl's Kikilashimitasarha, but for short they used Kiki.  
  
"Me too," Another girl said. She is blind, but sight IS over rated if you think about it. Even if she couldn't see what was going on she still had that same feeling. She had hair that went from Silver to black going down, her hair ended at her waist and she had silver eyes. She is Japanese and is the one of the best people in the group, actually everyone with the exception of Kiki is. She always had her trademark leather wristbands and was always wearing one cute outfit after another. She's an only child and sometimes gets lonely but she always has her friends at her side. Her name's Seilyu Katsumika.  
  
"Why would they want to build here? Of all places! HERE!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Well we can't do anything about it know right?" another one of there friends with black hair and eyes said. He is Koryo; He was interested in stuff like the martial arts and ninja's and stuff like that. He was even able to get himself a damn sword! He studied Tae Kwan Doe and was actually good at it.   
  
Everyone nodded in agreement and looked at the construction site. Another guy from the group read the sign by the wire fence out loud, He was a good guy even though he is Kiki's most hated person in the universe he was still a friend to her anyway. Much like an I hate to like you sort of way but you're still a friend thing if that made ANY sense at all. He was also Japanese and also had black eyes and hair. His name was Kento and," Coming soon Umbrella Inc."  
  
"Umbrella?" Kiki asked, "That sounds familiar..." She Stretched and picked up a multi chapter book to read. The title was Resident Evil.  
  
"Resident Evil?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"What's it about?"  
  
"Not That it's any of YOUR business, but it's about a branch in the police, S.T.A.R.S, in a place called Raccoon City, but when Bravo Team went to investigate weird murders that have been happening in the mountains nearby they all disappeared and Alpha team went in to save them. But they got attacked by zombie dogs and chased into a mansion! Then They explore the mansion and find out that there are monsters every where and they were created by an eeeeeeevil corporation that had a secret lab underground...and that's all I got to."  
  
"..."  
  
"That's a pretty weird book." The last of their party said. She was Tatsu; she was also Japanese and went to the same school as Seilyu because of their handicap (NO I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING BY THIS DON'T KILL ME!!!). Her hair's brown with a tint of red and copper. The tips of her hair were also coppery and a bit of gold. She had an unusual eye color, gold, even so she had bad eyesight but wasn't completely blind, and like Seilyu she didn't need her sight either. You loose one sense you gain another.  
  
" It'd be weirder if that were to happed here." she said sarcastically.  
  
"It sure would." Seilyu agreed. The group laughed and went on with the day.   
  
However Kiki looked back at the sign and then her book. She sighed and had a slight smile on her face." It would be so cool to have something like that happen! Something interesting, instead of a plain, ordinary non-life threatening day just trying to get by. I WISH that SOMETHNG exciting would happen!"   
  
"Hey! Kiki c'mon!" Seilyu called out.  
  
"Coming! WAIT UP!!!" Kiki picked up her books and began to sprint after her group not wanting to be left behind. Not knowing in only a short time her wish would come true.  
  
***  
  
It only took 3 weeks and Umbrella was up and running. They were back to selling off lies to the public and selling biological weapons of mass destruction, and experimenting with the T and G- Viruses. They created a new virus that surpassed the potential of both the T and G viruses combined. They gave birth to the D-virus, which speeded up the transformation process, going from 2 hours to 2 minutes. This could be bad...  
  
"Okay we've done enough tests for the D-virus and the D-antivirus. "Science dude #1 said as he packed up all his observation papers in his suitcase.  
  
"Okay", Science dude #2 said as he carried the needle with the D-virus. He walked but tripped over his own foot sending the needle flying and instead of landing on the floor, it stabbed his friend in the arm and injected him with it." Whoops."  
  
"Uhh, uh oh...this can't be good." Shortly after he fell over dead and his friend, not being too smart, poked him with a pen for 2 minutes.   
  
"I-I think he's dead..." Just as he finished his sentence Science Dude #1 got up and looked like hell." Oh joy you are-"  
  
"Uhhhhhh...."just then he grabbed Science Dude# 2 and bit him.  
  
"HAHAHAHA! That tickled...Uh oh!" then he fell over dead. Eventually more people came. Unfortunately they weren't any smarter than the first two so the entire thing was repeated until every one was a zombie and without any resistance from the guards the experiments broke loose...This is DEFINATLY NOT GOOD!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay prelude, out of the way!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Next Starts with Kiki, being I! She's the hyperactive teenager of the bunch and won't give up without a fight especially if they are her friends she's protecting. But She is a bit.... slow when it comes to things but she catches on. ANYWAY.... Next chapter Kiki: Rude Awakenings  
  
  
  
HA!!! Made you think I forgot did I!!? Some things in this story is NOT myn... Capcom owns some and I can't own my friends' characters!(or my friends for that matter...) 


	2. Kikilashimitasarha:Rude awakenings

Chapter 1...Kiki: Rude Awakenings  
  
It was early morning and Kiki was just getting up. She let out a yawn and rubbed her eyes. She walked over to her computer where on top was an alarm clock. Her eyes wide she looked at the clock. The red digital letters flashed 4:00 am.  
  
"No..... I STILL HAVE AN HOUR!!! WHAT IS ALL THAT NOISE!!!!!!!!?" The only reason why she is awake at this time was because of the entire racket going on from outside. People screaming and inhuman cries filled the streets and her house as well. Then right as she was about to go back to bed her door was busted down and PEOPLE where starting to flood her room. "HEY!!!!!!!" she shoved the people out of her room and set up the door and put her chair against it and went back to sleep. "Damn bastards!"  
So after her little...encounter with the monsters that have escaped from the new Umbrella Facility, She slept her 1 hour and 2 more.   
"Uhhhhhh, huh?" Kiki hastily jumped out of bed and looked at her clock again. "WHAT!!!?? It's 7:00!!!?" She quickly grabbed a pair of jeans and a blue jacket. Then pulled out a red tank top out of her dresser. "I can't believe it! I'M LATE!!! ON top of that, I have science first today!" She shivered at the thought of her science teacher yelling at her again this time for being late. "Well whatever, it don't matter now!"   
  
She quickly got ready for school, getting washed up, dressed and running out the door biting down on a piece of toast and her bag trailing behind her. When she went out the door however she saw that the place had literally turned into hell over night! But being the way she is ignored the creepy atmosphere, burning houses, and strange dogs that were trying to get at her.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Not to far away...  
  
"What the fuck is your problem!?" the trucker smacked the guy out of his truck and slammed the door. "Why'd he bite me!?"(a/n sound familiar?) Not knowing that he would become one soon he drove off.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
"konna kimochi hajimete ima, kanjiteru!!!", Kiki chimed as she skipped her way to school. Why run and be there on your most hated class when you could just skip slowly and miss it? "KOKORO NO NAKA ITSUMOTOORI SUGITEITA!!!"  
  
  
  
***   
  
  
  
The truckers two minutes of life were up and he was now one of them. Leaning forward, without much clue as what he was doing, he began speeding down the road. Not really caring for the stoplights either.  
  
  
***  
  
"TANOSHII DAKE JA NAI MUZUKASHII DAKE JA NAI!!! DAKARA ZUTTO, SAGASHI-" She was only a little while away from the main road and she closed her eyes and had a big grin on her face. "TSUZUKETEITA NO ANATA NI AU MADE!!!!!" she skipped on the road and the truck speeded by.  
  
***   
  
  
  
A bag could be seen flying away into the sky...(tsk tsk tsk I really liked that character)  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
The bag was sent flying leaving a very pissed off Kiki behind. "HEY!!! YOU ALMOST RUN ME OVER!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL!? HE DIDN'T EVEN STOP!!!! POLICE, HELP, HIT AND RUN!!!!!!!" not a soul came by and or probably never heard. "That sucks! I didn't even get the license plate, oh well the school's right over there."  
  
She walked past the gate guardhouse. Just as she was leaving a low hissing sound could be heard as she went by. The monster that was occupied with the dead guard had his sights set on fresh meat. The licker followed quietly leaving its former meal behind.  
  
  
***  
  
She walked through the 200 buildings and down the narrow quiet hall. It was too quiet even with classes in session; the halls were NEVER this silent. She unfortunately had to go to science anyway, but the good thing was that she only had 10 minutes until the bell rings. She finally made it, classroom 206 "Mr. jackass." she whispered to herself as she turned the doorknob. "what? He always locks his doors after the second bell."   
  
She peaked in and saw that beakers were just now broken piles of glass now and the windows were also. Papers were scattered all over the place and desks were turned over. "Who-what could have done this?" In the teachers office there was a faint horrible sound. It sounded like flesh being eaten off.   
  
"Hello..." she looked in the small office and saw her science teacher eating another person he looked up from the corpse and at her. She stepped back and gasped as he turned after her. "Look I'm sorry I'm late...Look I've even got a late pass! Just don't come any closer!" She turned around and ran around the room.  
  
"HELP!!! SCIENCE TEACHER'S PISSED AND AFTER ME!!!!" Screaming she grabbed a textbook turned around and started smacking the teacher senseless. "WAAAAAAAAA! HELP! MURDER! RED RUM!...wait red rum!? Whatever! 911!" Seeing that he was still going to try and get her, she did the only thing she thought would work...  
  
She headed for the way out of the classroom with the teacher in pursuit. As soon as she opened the door and saw her friend Koryo with his sword ready to take down whatever was there. "HOLY SHIT DON'T KILL ME!!!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO LIVE!!!!! "The teacher was right behind her now and was about to reach her until Koryo intervened.(A/n also familiar!?)  
  
"GET DOWN!" Koryo ordered. Not asking questions she dropped down and covered her head while Koryo impaled his sword right through the zombie.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?" she picked herself up off the floor. "Why are YOU here? I thought you had biology and you brought a SWORD to school!!!? We're a 'lil too old for show and tell soooo there's a talent show?...and you went back to class but now you're here...Did the bell ring?"  
  
"ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING!?"  
  
"No, I have 20/20 vision." she said as she crossed her arms. "But that's not important right now what's going on? Why and when did this happen?"  
  
"You mean you just NOW found out what's going on?"  
  
"Yeah...so..."she was beginning to feel retarded, and then Kento came in.  
  
"Kiki? I'm surprised that YOU'RE still alive."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!? WHAT'S UP WITH ALL THESE PEOPLE!!!?' she asked, panicking.   
  
"No comment and I don't know but I thought you would at least KNOW not to stay and expect someone to save you."  
  
"I ALMOST GOT HIT BY A TRUCK! AND I REPEAT THAT! A TRUCK...ALMOST RAN ME OVER! GIMMIE A BREAK!!!!"  
  
***  
So after about 10 minutes the whole situation about zombies and other monsters was explained to the absent-minded girl. thinking hard, for once, she had an idea.  
  
"Hey guys I have an idea!"  
  
"You do?!" they asked at the same time, both of them surprised.  
  
"...No, but the author, which is me, said I should have one soon!"  
  
"Thank you for breaking the fourth wall Kiki", Kento said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up.............NOW I HAVE ONE! We should split up and find survivors! And get off the island!...and! OHMIGAWD SPEAKING OF SURVIVORS, DO YOU THINK SEILYU AND TASTU GOT OUT ALIVE!!!!!!???? DON"T SAY NO!!!!! DON'T SAY NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
"Of course they have!" Koryo said, "They've got to!"  
  
"Okay...even thought it was impossible for such a short time, I wrote names on pieces of paper, Seilyu and Tatsu and you guys draw them out of a hat! A search and rescue is A LOT faster with two to a group!"  
  
"And you are going to do what?"  
  
"I have a good feeling I'll be fine on this one! Besides I have a bad feeling if someone comes along with me something BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD-"   
  
And so Kikilashimitasarha Liku went on and on about how bad it would be to have someone accompany her. Leaving the heroine of this chapter...we shall see yet another...Seilyu.   
  
  
  
A/nO.o....yeaaaaaaaaaah okay now I was dumber than I intended to be even though that's how unbelievably dense I REALLY am! Anyway the next chapter is about my friend Seilyu...She's the completely blind girl of the group but persistent enough to not let it slow her down.(this'll be hard! I dunno what to do! OMIGAWD! But I'll think of something...and I hope it won't be too long O.O)   
  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
HA HA I made you think I forgot again didn't you! Disclaimer's in the prelude! sooooooo there! XP (p.s. if anyone could guess the song I sung you can have a...uhh cookie ^_^.... If you're willing to come to Japan for it, I'm too lazy  
;P hint: it's a song from a street fighter GAME...not movie or series GAME) 


	3. KoryoKailyu:Joy Ride to the Police Stati...

*Looks left then right*… *Ahem* due to technical difficulties (uhh school and actual computer problems) I've finally re created this damn chapter and I've also got help from a friend! Well, two friends! Tatsu! (As Tatsu in this fic) and one of my newest friends Kuroi Kitsune! (Who is reviews fics with me!) Thanks guys for teaching me how to write from a blind person's perspective and how to actually write a little better!   
  
  
  
Seilyu stayed as close to the wall as possible at all times. There were fires that she could hear cackling in rooms further away. Seilyu knew this school's every turn but all the debris had complicated things twofold. Not exactly the best time to be blind it seems, wouldn't it? The silver haired girl walked soundlessly down the corridor, a task easier done that it sounds, despite her boots.   
  
Her sharp hearing picked up the slight sound of another approaching around the next corner. Stopping short she knelt down feeling around for anything that would do for a weapon of defense, luckily finding a broken two-by-four lying in a heap with others. Waiting, and listening just for that right moment. 'NOW!'  
  
***  
  
Koryo held his katana like blade in a loose grip at the side, truly ready for anything. He thought he had cleared this floor, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he had missed something. Coming close to the next corner, he tread softly, hardly any sound audible, made the next turn.  
  
***  
  
*BASH!!!!!!*  
  
Koryo ended up on the tiled floor, rubbing the top of his head where a new bump could be forming. Seilyu Squealed in joy in having successfully pulling off her attack, before she turn to flee, Koryo spoke up.  
  
"Seilyu! What was that for?"  
  
"Koryo!? What are you doing here!?"  
  
"Kiki wouldn't stop nagging at us to find you and Tatsu. Speaking of which, is she here?"  
  
"How should I know!" Exclaimed Seilyu, "She was on the other side of the school!" She couldn't help but screech the last part, slightly annoyed that he hadn't remembered that. "What about everyone else?"  
  
"Kento's alive and so is Kiki. Dunno about Tatsu though."  
  
"What are they doing?"  
  
"Kento's supposed to be looking for Tatsu, and Kiki, I don't know what SHE'S doing! She said she would go out on her own", Seilyu's sightless eyes widened.  
  
"Don't you remember the LAST time we left Kiki alone!?" Seilyu found it hard not to screech.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Kiki is sitting in the middle of a crowded mall, filled with non-English speaking, Japanese people. The blue haired girl was hugging her knees and singing a happy tune in a shaky voice, obviously lost and afraid. Her friends were in line at a nearby McDonald's, which happens to be right behind her.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"How could ANYONE forget that?" Koryo muttered under his breath. However, it was still heard by Seilyu who rolled her silver eyes at him. "Anyway, she said that after we find you guys and meet up again, we'll find a way off the island."  
  
"Then what are we doing just standing here then? Ikimashoyo!(Let's go!)" She cried, excitedly running in the direction of which Koryo had come.   
  
"Seilyu! Wait! You can't even SEE!"  
  
***  
  
After leaving the building and searching the three others, They eventually stop their search and decide it best to take another course of action. Find a way off the island first.   
  
"Well" Koryo began, "There are only a few ways to get off the island. By plane or boat."  
  
"True" Seilyu agreed but added negatively," But we don't know ANYTHING about flying a plane or navigating a boat!"  
  
Koryo ignored her, walking amidst the crashed cars, a smashed mailbox and a broken fire hydrant spraying like a geyser from the ground. "Seilyu! C'mere!"  
  
The blind girl was obviously annoyed but followed for his voice best she could. Koryo was smirking with personal joy, standing by an abandoned police car. Apparently the keys were still there, which was the actual source of his happiness. Seilyu had come up behind him after picking herself up from a near trip. "What is it?"  
  
"Found a car..."  
  
***  
  
Zombies, as usual, were wondering the streets in literal circles 'hunting' for food. Their constant moaning could be heard for miles around but another sound penetrated the air. It was siren. Zombies who picked up this sound turn their heads to its source, having as much of a more clueless look on their faces then usual. The sound became louder and louder by the passing seconds.   
  
Suddenly, as if out of nowhere, a MP car seemingly flew from over a hill before coming down on the road again. Koryo was laughing like a psycho while crushing the helpless zombies as they either tried to escape or stood there like deer's caught in headlights.   
  
Seilyu on the other hand didn't look to good, with a crazy killing machine like Koryo behind the wheel WHO WOULD!? Not only was he going to fast, causing a bumpy ride, and his constant swerving left and right to avoid all the crashed cars on the side of the road.   
  
She could see it now...  
  
*Seilyu's imagination*  
  
"HAHAHAHHAHAAAAAA!!!! DIE ZOMBIE!!!!!" Koryo screamed from the top of his lungs while she started to pray that the seat belt infomercials were right and that it would save her. Only two seconds passed before Koryo slammed the car into a red-brick wall, the hood of the car completely smashed. The air bags instantly went off. Crushing her to the point of not being able to breath properly. Koryo aided her by slicing a side of the air bag with his sword. As soon as he was done he began laughing, thrilled that they escaped the clutches of death.  
  
"WOOT!" and at that second, the car had explode, and was in entirely engulfed in red and orange flames...  
  
*End of Seilyu's Imagination*  
  
She came out of her daze when her friend had made a sharp turn to the right, and jerking her to the left side of the car. Her fear of her own premonition consumed her she yelled "KORYO SLOW DOWN!!!"  
  
"Calm down Seilyu! What's the worse that could happen?" he responded, coolly as he took a sharp turn to the left hitting a zombie on his side as he turned. "HAHAHAHHAHAAAAAA!!!! DIE ZOMBIE!!!!!" at that second Seilyu paled, and started praying twice as hard as she thought she would that her seatbelt be her savior. And true to her invasion a crash did follow shortly after, her eyes widened then shut tightly awaiting impact.   
  
The car did crash, everything instantly destroyed and the airbags sandwiched her between it and her seat. She squirmed as she tried to unbuckle her seat belt and escape the air bag. Once accomplished, she scrambled out of her door and as far away as she could. Not a second too soon, the once police car had indeed exploded. She looked sadly at the ground before her.  
  
"Seilyu! Can you hear me?"  
  
She perked up, "Koryo what now jerk!"  
  
"Hey, it's not my fault!"  
  
"..."  
  
"Anyway, head for the police station! I'll meet you there!"  
  
"What!? How am I going to get there myself!?" No one answered but the howling of the wind. He had already left. She frowned...'Some friend YOU are!'  
  
Well that's done! AIIIIIIIEEEEEE!! Seilyu if you're reading this, which I doubt, then don't kill me! I'm not goin' to kill you in this fic! Tatsu and Kento are next! If you haven't noticed yet, Koryo and Seilyu are re-enacting RE2!(Koryo= Leon Seilyu=Sherry) What are Kento and Tatsu going to act out? WHO are they going to act out!? WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS YOU DON'T KNOW!!! HHHHHHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAAA!!! (What's myn is myn which can easily be told and what's Capcom's is Capcom's *Bows* thank you) 


End file.
